FREMIONE
by Arizona Lou
Summary: Je vous présente ma toute première Fanfiction Harry Potter sur le couple Fremione. Résumé: Hermione et Fred se lancent dans un jeu bien dangereux. En effet, après une conversation quelque peu insolite avec les jumeaux et au vu de l'effet qu'elle fait à un d'entre eux. Hermione prend les rennes et défi Fred, en utilisant ses atouts. Mais, comment va-t-il réagir? Et surtout comment
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Il était là, devant moi, à regarder mes lèvres, une lueur de désir brillant dans son regard.

Je sentais sa respiration irrégulière caresser ma peau. Je ne pus retenir le léger frisson, qui parcourra le long de mon dos. Cette sensation que lui seul me provoquait. Cette sensation que des milliers de papillons grouillaient dans mon bas ventre, seulement à son contact.

Je voulais me sortir de cette situation délicate, mais, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il me tenait entre le mur et lui, ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête, pressant doucement son bassin contre moi. Je voyais le désir dans ses yeux, mais je le sentais aussi pressé contre mon ventre.

Nous étions tous les deux dans la cage d'escaliers du terrier. Je m'étais levée seulement pour boire un verre d'eau. Il était déjà en bas, dans la cuisine et en remontant pour regagner chacun notre chambre, il m'avait plaqué contre le mur.

Vous vous demandez surement comment en étions-nous arrivés à ce stade-là? Ce stade d'une puissante attirance entre le fameux farceur Fred Weasley et la Miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger.

Pour comprendre, il faut remonter jusqu'à mon arrivée au terrier pour la fin des vacances d'été, un mois avant mon entrée en cinquième année à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

J'étais arrivée au Terrier, au cours d'une soirée belle soirée au début du mois d'Août. Il avait fait chaud cette journée là. Et pour mieux supporter la chaleur, je portais un short court et un débardeur un peu grand. Tenue me mettant particulièrement en valeur, intensifiée par mon teint halé acquit pendant mes vacances en France.

Pendant le mois de Juillet, j'avais prit de nouvelles résolutions. La première arranger mes cheveux indomptable, pour qu'ils forment de belles boucles. La seconde, reprendre ma garde robe, retirer mes habits de petites filles et prendre des habits mettant mes nouvelles formes de femmes en valeurs. La troisième était un peu plus insolite. En effet, je voulais m'amuser pendant ma cinquième année. Je savais déjà qui allait pouvoir m'aider pour cette dernière résolution.

Je venais d'arriver par portoloin et n'eus même pas le temps de poser ma valise au sol, pour reprendre un peu mes esprits, qu'une tornade rousse me sauta au cou.

\- _**Enfin, te voilà! Franchement, l'été prochain je pars avec toi! Regardes-toi, comme tu es trop une bombe! J'en serais presque jalouse!**_ me dit ma meilleure amie dans un grand sourire.

\- _**Ginny, je suis contente de te voir, moi aussi.**_ lui dis-je en rigolant.

Elle se recula en attrapant mon poignet et m'entraîna vers l'intérieur de la maison. Je la suivais toujours en rigolant, elle m'avait manqué pendant ce mois loin du monde magique.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, on se dirigea vers le salon. Dans ce dernier, huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers nous. Dans la pièce se trouvait, mon meilleur ami Ron, les jumeaux et la matriarche de cette fabuleuse famille.

Molly en me voyant, se leva et s'approcha rapidement pour me serrer fort dans ses bras. Cette femme était comme une seconde maman pour toute personne entrant dans cette famille.

\- _**OH! Hermione, je ne t'attendais pas avant demain matin!**_ me dit-elle, toujours en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- _**Oui, je sais. Mais, vous me manquiez beaucoup et mes parents sont repartis en vacances de leur côté, ce matin. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, au moins...**_

\- _**Bien sûr que non, ma petite Hermione. Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Mais, dis-moi, tu n'as pas maigri?**_ dit-elle en s'écartant de moi et en haussant un sourcil. _**Allez viens manger un bout de gâteau, que mes ogres n'ont pas encore mangé!**_

\- _**Molly, je vous assure que ce n'est qu'une idée, je n'ai pas perdu de poids, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça!**_ lui dis-je amusée de la situation.

Molly était ce genre de personnes, elle prenait soin de tout le monde, tout le temps. Elle se levait le matin avant tout le monde et se couchait après nous. C'était une femme forte, une lionne, une Griffondor même après toutes ces années.

Ron ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de me répondre, qu'il me serrait à son tour dans ses bras. Enfin, je retrouvais un de mes meilleurs amis. Il me demanda comment s'était passé mes vacances et me raconta les siennes. Il voulut m'entraîner à la cuisine, pour qu'il puisse lui aussi manger un bout de gâteau, mais, les jumeaux m'étaient pas du même avis.

Après m'avoir attiré vers eux, ils me saluèrent en m'embrassant chacun une joue. C'était leur truc quand ils me disaient bonjour, ils me l'avaient toujours fait. Je les regardais avec un grand sourire, leur bonne humeur quotidienne m'avait manqué.

J'allais pouvoir appliquer ma troisième résolution, je n'avais plus qu'à planter la graine de malice pour provoquer un des deux. Je m'approchais d'eux avec un sourire en coin, une idée bien précise en tête. Je leur embrassais à mon tour chacun une joue. Ils semblèrent surpris, cela ne me ressemblait pas de créer un contact avec eux. Mais, Fred semblait plus surpris que George car il se mit à me fixer bizarrement avec un peu de roses aux joues.

Je m'écartais un peu d'eux, toujours avec mon sourire en coin, George tilta à mon sourire et me jeta un regard en coin à sa moitié, il me regarda de nouveau et me sourit amusé de la situation, lui aussi.

\- _**Bah dis donc Hermione! C'est que notre Miss-je-sais-tout se dévergonde. Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose: ENFIN!**_ me dit-il en agitant ses mains et en riant.

\- _**Pourquoi tu dis ça?**_ lui demandais-je, faisant une moue intriguée.

\- _**Regardes-toi! Tu as tellement changé en un mois! Tu es sexy!**_ me dit-il en sifflant.

- _ **Pfff, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi! Et puis, il fait chaud, je m'habille en circonstance.**_ lui répondis-je innocemment.

\- _**Tu sais que s'est un appel à la dépravation?**_ se moqua enfin Fred.

Il semblait enfin sortir de sa transe et me regardait avec son éternel sourire charmeur. George vit ça comme un signal et nous partit en rigolant rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine. Je me trouvais seule avec le garçon qui me plaisait, dans le salon de sa propre maison. Il me connaissait assez bien et il avait déjà comprit ce que je voulais faire et rentra dans mon jeu. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur moi.

\- _**Alors, comme ça, je te plais?**_ lui demandais-je en murmurant sensuellement et en m'approchant doucement de lui.

Je le vis avaler difficilement sa salive, il reprit un peu d'air et il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Je souriais toujours à l'effet que je pouvais lui faire.

\- _**A quoi tu joues, Hermione?**_ me demanda-t-il avec une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutume.

\- _**Moi? Mais, à rien du tout, voyons! Tu me connais non?**_ lui dis-je, en tournant autour de lui, comme une lionne autour de sa proie.

Il me suivait du regard, son regard bleuté s'était assombri d'une nouvelle émotion: le désir. Il posait sur moi, un regard brulant, comme s'il n'avait envie que d'une chose, me sauter dessus. Il reprit un semblant de contenance et attrapa doucement mon poignet et me rapprocha de lui. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou. Je le sentis humer mon parfum et il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille.

- _ **Et tu sûr de vouloir jouer avec moi?**_ me demanda-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je réprimais un frisson, ainsi que mon envie de le pousser sur le canapé, pour lui faire certaines choses peu catholiques. Je le repoussais doucement mais restais toujours collée à lui. Pour lui faire perdre son air satisfait, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et donnais des petits coups de langues. Il se raidit et resserra sa prise sur ma taille. Je remontais mes lèvres doucement, toujours en parsemant sa peau de coups de langues et arrivée à son oreille, je lui soufflais sensuellement.

\- _**Que le jeu commence!**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

 _ **« Que le jeu commence ! »**_

Cela faisait quatre jours, que Fred et moi avions eu notre petite discussion. Il ne s'était absolument plus rien passé depuis, nous n'avions pas pu être seul. Il était toujours entouré de sa moitié et quand il essayait de me parler, il y avait toujours un facteur environnemental qui rentré en jeu. En effet, je ne savais pas ce qu'avait mon meilleur ami, mais, depuis mon arrivée, j'avais toujours Ron sur le dos. Il ne me laissait jamais respirer ou quand il ne me courrait pas après pour me parler de Quidditch, c'était parce qu'il dormait. Vous pensez que c'étaient des moments où je pouvais enfin me relaxer ? Laissez-moi vous dire que quand ce n'était pas Ron, c'était ma meilleure amie qui prenait le relai. Comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour que je ne reste jamais seule dans la même pièce que les jumeaux.

Nous étions donc Lundi, c'était le jour de la semaine où Molly sortait faire les courses. Quand elle était absente, les garçons et Ginny pouvait préparer les futures parties de Quidditch. Nous étions tous les cinq seuls au Terrier, Arthur étant lui-même absent à cause de son travail au ministère.

Quand Molly partit, les quatre autres personnes présentent avec moi dans la maison biscornue, se précipitèrent à aller se changer. Je suivis Ginny jusqu'à notre chambre, pour récupérer de quoi m'occuper l'esprit pendant leur partie.

 _ **Mione, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir jouer avec nous ?**_ me demanda ma meilleure amie sachant très bien la réponse.

 _ **Certaine, tu sais bien que le vol et moi ça fait deux.**_

Elle se mit à rire et sortit de la chambre en courant. Je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers, ainsi que les trois autres hippopotames, qui vivaient dans cette maison. J'attrapais mon exemplaire de _« L'histoire de Poudlard »,_ que je connaissais par cœur, mais j'apprenais toujours plus de détails en le lisant. Mon livre sous le bras, je pris une petite veste fine dans l'armoire qui m'était destinée pendant mes vacances ici et descendis les escaliers tranquillement. Arrivée en bas de ceux-ci, je jetais un regard rapide par la fenêtre du salon. Ginny et Ron étaient déjà haut dans le ciel, à faire des cercles et des figures pour s'échauffer. George, quant à lui, réajustait ses protections au niveau de ses poignets. Je cherchais mon rouquin préféré, mais je ne le voyais nulle part, je continuais à scruter le ciel pour voir s'il y était quand j'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Comme un automatisme, je dégainais ma baguette et m'approchais de la cuisine à pas de loup. Je me stoppais sur le pas de la porte et me penchais doucement, baguette levée vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Fred était là, penchait pour ramasser quelque chose qu'il devait avoir causé le bruit que je venais d'entendre. Je rangeais ma baguette rapidement tout en ne faisant aucun bruit. De là où je me trouvais, je ne voyais que son délicieux postérieur. Il se redressa et attrapa son balai, qui était posé sur la grande table. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et remarqua ma présence, il sursauta légèrement. Je pus voir son visage prendre cette petite couleur rosée que je devais moi aussi avoir sur les joues. Il me fixa sans rien dire et sans faire aucun mouvement.

Je laissais mon regard le détailler discrètement, voyant qu'il faisait la même chose avec moi. Il avait ses cheveux en bataille, qui lui donnaient un air mauvais garçon qui lui allait vraiment bien. Son regard était posé sur moi et brillait d'un désir qu'il ne prenait même de dissimuler. Ses lèvres étaient rosées et étaient un appel à la luxure. Elles étaient étirées de ce petit rictus qui le caractérisé si bien et qui me faisait craquer tellement souvent. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur son torse. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch, mettant en valeur sa musculature saillante, que beaucoup de femmes rêveraient de toucher. Tout était mit en valeur dans ce vêtement rouge et beige.

Comment pouvait-on rester sage quand on avait un tel apollon, comme Fred Weasley devant les yeux ?

Je repris mes esprits et jetais un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin. George avait rejoint les deux autres et volait lui aussi en cercle. Nous étions donc pour la première fois seuls depuis mon arrivée. Je tournais la tête vers lui, il était toujours entrain de me regarder, je m'avançais pour aller prendre un verre dans un placard derrière lui. Je passais devant lui, sans lui adresser un regard mais lui frôlais le bras au passage. J'ouvris la porte du placard, qui se trouvait en hauteur, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je portais une petite robe courte arrivant à mi-cuisse, bleu ciel, elle remonta légèrement la petite distance, sur mes cuisses. J'entendis du mouvement derrière moi et quelques pas s'avancer vers moi. Une grande main se posa sur ma taille et un torse se colla à mon dos. Une autre main passa au niveau de ma tête et attrapa le verre que je souhaitais attraper. Il posa le verre sur le comptoir et me retourna doucement, il planta ses magnifiques yeux azurs dans les miens.

 _ **Ma petite Hermione, tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu lèves les bras. Ta jolie petite robe remonte.**_ Me dit-il en souriant et tripotant le rebord de ma robe. Il pressa nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

 _ **Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, spécialement pour voir ta réaction ?**_ lui dis-je en le provoquant et me décollant de lui, mais en restant quand même proche de lui.

 _ **Oh, oh ! Je te répondrai que c'est vraiment très tentant et que mes mains me démangent, actuellement, très fortement.**_ Me répondit-il en approchant son visage du mien et en remontant doucement ma robe, tout en me caressant la cuisse.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et avant que nos lèvres se rencontrent, je détournais la tête pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Je humais, dans un premier temps, son odeur sucrée et posais mes lèvres sur sa peau. Il frissonna et déglutit. Il posa ses deux mains sur ma taille et me rapprocha davantage de lui. Je souris contre sa peau et continuais ma douce torture. Je déposais des baisers papillons, mordillais et léchais la peau de son cou tendu sous mes caresses. Il avait même légèrement jeté la tête en arrière pour me laisser un meilleur accès. Je remontais le long de sa mâchoire. Cela du en être trop pour lui car il m'attrapa précipitamment les hanches et me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur le plan de travail. A l'aide de ses mains il me fit écarter les jambes et s'y plaça. Il rapprocha de nouveau nos bassins, tout en laissant ses mains caresser mon dos. Il donna un coup de bassin et se frotta contre mon intimité. Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissais échapper un petit gémissement étouffé par sa peau. Il rigola doucement, en passant ses mains sur mes cuisses et en dessinant des cercles sur celles-ci.

 _ **Alors, on aime ça ?**_ me demanda-t-il en se moquant de moi

Je relevais la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait jouer à ça, on allait jouer. Je le poussais légèrement, sautais du plan de travail et le fis asseoir sur une chaise. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, en plaquant nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, qui était empli d'un désir inassouvi, et commençais à faire de petits mouvements, imitant les mouvements de vas et vient. Je sentis son désir gonfler sous moi et sous mes caresses. Je le fis se remordre sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un petit gémissement. Je lui souris et me pressais un peu plus contre lui, en replongeant ma tête dans son cou. De nouveau, je le sentis de nouveau frissonner sous mes caresses. Il n'en pouvait plus, il serrait ses mains sur mes hanches, je le sentais tendu sous moi. Il ne lui fallut qu'un petit coup de langue sur son lobe d'oreille, pour qu'il lâche prise et laisse échapper un râle rauque. Satisfaite de mon effet, je me retirais de sur lui doucement, je le voyais essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Je me penchais à son oreille, tout en souriant.

 _ **Alors, on aime ça ?**_ lui demandais-je en reprenant sa réplique. Il déglutit brillamment.

 _ **Ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu, Hermione…**_ me dit-il difficilement, avec une voix rauque.

 _ **Et pourquoi donc ?**_ lui demandais-je en souriant.

 _ **Tu as trop d'atouts à ton avantage, pour ton bien. Comment veux-tu que je résiste à ça ?**_ dit-il en montrant mon corps.

Je le regardais et laissais échapper un éclat de rire sincère. Il me regarda quelques secondes et me rejoignit peu de temps après. Au bout de quelques secondes, on s'arrêta et on se fixa longuement sans rien dire. Le silence entre nous n'était pas gênant, il était plutôt apaisant. Il finit par le briser quand même.

 _ **Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois avec moi, dans cette cuisine, en train de faire toutes ces vilaines choses ?**_

 _ **Tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau moi ?**_ lui demandais-je vexée.

 _ **Oh que si, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Même si je dois t'avouer que l'ancienne petite Hermione me plaisait aussi. Mais, tu vois, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que notre petite Miss-je-sais-tout en col roulé, en était déjà là sur le plan sexuel.**_

 _ **Je suis pleine de surprise Freddie. Et puis, j'ai envie de profiter de la vie et de ma jeunesse. En plus, le pas le plus compliqué à franchir, a été fait. Alors, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi.**_ Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

 _ **Krum n'a pas fait que t'embrasser, lors de sa venue, à ce que je vois.**_ Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il paraissait contrarier par quelque chose.

 _ **Non en effet.**_ Lui dis-je simplement _ **. Mais, si je peux être honnête avec toi, je n'ai même pas ressenti la moitié de ce que je ressens avec toi, rien que quand tu frôle ma peau. Victor est bien bâti mais c'est plus une légende le fait qu'il soit un dieu du sexe.**_

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise de mes paroles. Il semblait choqué de ce que je venais de lui avouer. Après un petit moment de beugue de sa part, il me regarda différemment, il avait une nouvelle lueur, que je ne lui connaissais, dans le regard. Mon cœur rata un battement, sous son éblouissant sourire. Un sourire sincère, qu'il ne faisait qu'à son jumeau et encore ce n'était pas souvent. Celui-ci était différent, il me fit chaud au cœur, comme s'il était destiné à moi seule et seulement à moi.

Je revenus rapidement à moi, le feu aux joues, je me sentais à présent petite en face de lui. Je le regardais en lui souriant et l'embrassais sur la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de partir. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte et sans me retourner je lui balançais :

 _ **Ne crois pas que le jeu est fini, mon Freddy. La partie continue. Que le premier à faire craquer l'autre gagne.**_

 _ **Que le meilleur gagne, ma princesse !**_ me dit-il en riant doucement.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et sortis en courant de la maison en attrapant mon livre posé sur l'accoudoir du vieux canapé, laissant un Fred riant dans la cuisine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Deux jours, après l'épisode de la cuisine, venaient de s'écouler. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'en reparler. Il était bien trop occupé à préparer une blague avec son jumeau. Quant à moi, j'avais passé ces deux jours à contredire Ron, pour des futilités comme à notre habitude.

Ce jour-là, nous étions tous rassemblés dans le jardin avec la matriarche de la famille Weasley. En effet, Molly avait décidé que les gnomes étaient bien trop nombreux et qu'il fallait remédier à ce problème. Comme nous étions quasiment tous là, il ne manquait qu'Harry dans les plus jeunes, le travail serait vite abattu. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures, que nous accomplissions notre tâche et j'avais la sensation de ne jamais pouvoir en voir le bout. Ginny s'arrêta et vînt vers moi.

\- _**Pfiou, il fait une chaleur à crever, cet aprem !**_ me dit Ginny, en s'essuyant le front avec le bord de son tee-shirt. _**Dis-moi, tu n'as pas soif Mione ?**_

Je me tournais vers ma meilleure amie, elle avait pris une jolie couleur écrevisse à cause des rayons du soleil. Je lui fis un petit sourire amusé de la voir dans cette situation.

\- _**Tu as pris un joli coup de soleil, tu verrais ta tête !**_ dis-je en riant.

\- _**On n'a pas tous ta chance ! Regarde-toi, tu as encore bronzé, on dirait que tu viens des îles ! Tu es sûr d'être réellement Anglaise et pas Maori ?**_ me dit-elle en gonflant les joues, faisant semblant de bouder.

\- _**Non je suis bien Anglaise, je sais c'est étrange mais c'est juste que j'ai une super peau ! Bon je vois que tu souffres vraiment de la chaleur. Et comme je suis une gentille amie, je vais aller te chercher à boire ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller en chercher pour tout le monde, parce que vous êtes tous rouges !**_ dis-je me moquant un peu de la famille de rouquins.

\- _**Bonne idée ! Maman ! Mione va nous chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir !**_ cria Ginny à sa mère se trouvant à l'opposer de nous. _**Et en t'attendant je vais faire une pause à l'ombre, j'en peux plus de ce soleil !**_

Molly nous répondit en faisant un signe de main et en nous indiquant qu'elle se mettait elle aussi à l'ombre. Je retirais les gros gants de protections, qui servaient à éviter les morsures des gnomes. Je les lançais à Ginny, qui les rattrapa non sans rouspéter contre moi. Je lui tirais la langue, je sais que c'était un geste pas très mature, mais, on avait besoin d'un petit moment décontracte. Je vis que tout le monde avait arrêter de chasser les petits monstres.

Je partis rapidement chercher de quoi les revigorer, ils semblaient tous souffrir fortement de la chaleur de la journée. Je pris une potion contre les insolations car si je regardais mieux les membres de la famille Weasley, il n'y en avait pas un pour racheter les autres. Je revenus tout aussi rapidement et fis le tour des Weasley, en commençant par la petite femme, qui avait tout le mérite du monde.

\- _**Oh, merci ma chérie ! Heureusement que tu es là, ce n'est pas mes ingrats d'enfants, qui auraient pris l'initiative de soulager leur pauvre mère !**_ me dit Molly en me prenant un des verres du plateau que je lui présentais.

\- _**Hey ! On t'a entendu, maman !**_ crièrent les trois frères et la seule fille de la famille, à l'unisson.

\- _**Tenez, c'est pour vous, avec quelques gouttes d'une potion anti-insolation.**_ Dis-je en m'approchant des jumeaux et en leur tendant à chacun un verre d'eau.

Je frôlais la main de Fred, quand il me prit le verre des mains, sans le faire exprès. Je retirais brusquement la main, comme si je venais de me brûler. Il ne s'offusqua pas, il me fit, au contraire, un petit sourire charmeur.

\- _**Merci Hermi-jolie, tu nous sauves la vie !**_ me dit George en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- _**Merci beaucoup ma princesse !**_ me murmura Fred en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

Ce geste me fit piquer un fard, mon cœur s'emballa. La réaction de mon corps m'énerva, il réagissait comme une pré-ado ne connaissant pas encore le plaisir de la chaire. Je m'écartais précipitamment de lui, il fallait que je mette de la distance entre lui et moi, sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus et ça c'est mes hormones en ébullitions qui le réclamaient. Je me tournais raide comme un piqué vers Ron et me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas rapide. Arrivée à la hauteur de mon meilleur ami, je lui tendis un verre qu'il prit en me souriant niaisement.

\- _**Tu es la meilleure, Hermione ! Dis-moi, j'avais pensé à un truc…**_

\- _**Tu sais penser ?**_ le coupais-je me moquant de lui, il fit mine de bouder. _**Je rigole, Ronald !**_

\- _**Je sais bien.**_ Me dit-il en souriant. _**Donc je disais avant que tu essayes de faire de l'humour… je lui tirais la langue, il rigola à ma réaction… Tu ne crois pas que ça serait bien qu'on aille voir Harry ?**_

\- _**En effet, ça lui ferait du bien de voir des têtes autres que celles des Dursley. Et puis, il risque d'être énervé s'il apprend que j'étais au Terrier à m'amuser pendant que lui subissait son horrible famille.**_

\- _**Je vais demander à maman, si on peut y aller demain !**_

\- _**Le mieux serait de demander pour qu'on aille carrément le chercher, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, il serait bien mieux ici avec nous.**_ Lui dis-je, en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution à adopter.

\- _**Oui, tu as raison !**_ cria Ron surexcité.

\- _**Mais, j'ai toujours raison.**_ Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- _**Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.**_ Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. _**Bon, maintenant que tu as finit de raconter des bêtises, je vais aller en parler à maman !**_ me dit-il en posant ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules. Il me secoua légèrement en riant.

\- _**D'accord chef ! Pendant ce temps, je vais aller donner à boire à ta chère et tendre petite sœur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est en train de sécher sur place.**_ Dis-je en me moquant de ma meilleure amie.

Je m'éloignais de lui et m'approchais de ladite meilleure amie, qui me prit le verre des mains et le but d'une traite.

\- _**Oh, merci Mione ! Tu sais que tu es parfaite comme meilleure amie !**_ dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- _**Gin' fais attention à toi, tu risques d'avoir mal encore quelques minutes, le temps que la potion agisse. Et puis, tu sais je suis loin d'être parfaite ! lui dis-je gênée de ce qu'elle venait de me dire.**_

\- _**Dis-moi, j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre en t'attendant !**_

\- _**Ah oui ? qu'as-tu vu ?**_

\- _**Tu es une coquine ! Dis-moi tout ! Que se passe-t-il avec Fred ?**_

\- _**Mais, rien du tout !**_ Criais-je presque.

Je voulais être discrète mais c'était mission impossible, tout le monde se retourna vers nous et ils nous regardèrent tous, comme si nous étions devenues des créatures mystérieuses. Ginny me regarda virer au rouge et éclata de rire. Elle se moquait ouvertement de moi, alors que c'était une situation délicate, comment je pouvais lui dire qu'un de ses frères, qui n'était pas Ron, m'intéressait ? Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait ? Elle me regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- _**Tu sais, il ne te lâche pas des yeux, depuis ton arrivée. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose entre vous ! Je n'ai jamais vu Fred regardait une fille avec autant d'amour qu'il te regarde !**_ dit-elle tout sourire.

\- _**Arrête, tu te fais des films Gin' ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne me calcule même pas !**_ dis-je en rougissant.

- _ **Sérieux ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une demeurée ou quoi ? Tu as vraiment cru que tu avais affaire à Ron ? Ce que tu ne me dis pas, je le vois très bien ! Et ce que je vois c'est que s'il n'y a rien pour l'instant entre lui et toi, ça ne serait tardé. Il y a une certaine tension, passionnelle et sexuelle, entre vous ! Je le ressens quand vous êtes côte à côte ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Si ça se faisait, tu pourrais enfin oublier l'affreuse expérience que tu as eue avec Krum ! C'était le pire mauvais coup que tu aurais pu avoir ! Ce qui ne serait pas le cas avec mon frère, je suis sûr que tu prendrais ton pied ! Et puis, tu serais enfin une vraie sœur pour moi !**_

\- _**Stop !**_ criais-je. _**Écoutes, tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a bien une espèce de tension entre lui et moi, mais de là à nous voir déjà marié, c'est trop ! Pour l'instant, je laisse faire les choses et je verrais où ça me mène, mais il n'y a rien de plus !**_

- _ **Donc, vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ?**_ me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- _**Non ! Rien de tout ça !**_ lui dis-je en rougissant.

- _ **Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !**_ dit-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

\- _**Mais, tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?**_ lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- _ **Bah, qu'au moins il y ait quelques contacts physiques, afin de vous rapprocher un peu plus !**_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil suggestive.

Je la regardais et éclatais de rire, si elle savait vraiment ce qu'il en était de la situation entre Fred et moi. Si elle savait la moitié de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi. Elle est trop jeune, elle fait mature, mais ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille, folle amoureuse d'Harry Potter. Je continuais à rire mais m'arrêtais quand je sentis des bras m'entouraient, un autour de ma taille et l'autre autour de mes épaules. Je regardais les nouveaux arrivant et remarquais que Fred m'entourait la taille et me regardait avec une petite lueur brillante dans les yeux.

\- _**Vous parlez de quoi ?**_ demandèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

\- _**On parle de…**_ commença Ginny mais je la stoppais avant qu'elle ne sorte quelque chose d'embarrassant pour moi.

\- _**Rien du tout ! C'est des trucs de filles, ça ne vous regarde pas !**_ dis-je précipitamment.

En regardant mes interlocuteurs, je compris que j'avais éveillé les soupçons des jumeaux. Ils s'éloignèrent de moi et me regardèrent avec des grands sourires diaboliques.

\- _**Oh ! On voit…**_ commença George.

\- _**En fait…**_ continua Fred.

- _ **Vous parliez…**_ reprit George.

\- _**De garçons !**_ dirent-ils ensemble, qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester quand ils faisaient ça.

La plupart du temps quand ils commençaient à parler en même temps, il nous était impossible de nous en débarrasser. Ils collaient la personne, jusqu'à temps qu'elle craque et qu'elle finisse par avouer sous leur non contrainte. Ou qu'elle finisse par leur courir après en les menaçant d'une mort longue et douloureuse. Je revenais à la situation présente, en gardant en tête la deuxième option.

\- _**Si vous saviez !**_ commença Ginny en leur faisant un clin d'œil subjectif aux garçons.

\- _**Je ne demande qu'à savoir.**_ Répondit Fred trop rapidement pour que cela soit normal, il s'en rendit compte et changea de couleur, mais sa moitié lui sauva la mise.

\- _**Moi aussi, je veux tout savoir !**_ rigola George. _**Enfin, que si cela concerne notre petit rat de bibliothèque préféré !**_

\- _**Oh mais ça la concerne ! Mais pas seulement !**_ dit ma soi-disant meilleure amie. _ **Ça concerne quelque chose qui s'est passé avant les vacances d'été !**_ continua-t-elle en regardant Fred.

\- _**Gin' ! C'est bon, tu as fini ?**_ lui demandais-je en gonflant mes joues d'énervement. _**C'était censé être un secret entre toi et moi ! Et, un secret, c'est censé le rester !**_ finis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- _**Mais, que nous caches-tu, ma chère Hermignonne ?**_ me demanda George en reposant son bras sur mes épaules.

\- _**C'est chaud bouillant !**_ Dit Ginny tout contente d'elle, je la fusillais du regard, c'était une traitresse. _ **Aller, franchement Mione, tu devrais en être fière, ce n'est pas non plus un grand secret ! Même si le concerné a été complètement nul !**_

\- _**Tu me saoules !**_ lui dis-je en soufflant et en décroisant les bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie, elle savait que j'étais en train de céder. _**Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?**_ dis-je en fixant les jumeaux, l'un après l'autre, en regardant plus George que Fred. Ce dernier était déjà au courant et il fronçait déjà les sourcils, ayant comprit de quoi il en retournait.

\- _**Oui ! Oui !**_ Applaudit George, en m'attrapant par le bras et m'entraînant à lui.

Je me retrouvais plaqué contre le torse de mon deuxième jumeau préféré et même s'il était une copie quasi parfaite de Fred, je n'éprouvais pas les mêmes sensations avec George qu'avec sa moitié. Je lançais un discret regard vers Fred et remarquais qu'il lançait un regard noir au bras, entourant ma taille, de son frère.

A Poudlard, il y avait une rumeur qui circulait, disant que les jumeaux se partageaient leur conquête. Mais, je peux vous dire, qu'au vu du regard que Fred lançait à sa moitié, qu'elle était totalement fausse.

Je souris à ce fameux regard, je lui plaisais donc. Et comment résister à l'envie d'en jouer ? Vous allez vous dire que ça ne se fait pas, que ce n'est vraiment pas très sérieux pour une fille de jouer de ses charmes comme ça. Mais, tous ce que je vous dirais c'est que c'est un des jumeaux Weasley, l'un des plus grands joueurs que cette terre est portée. Je n'allais pas laisser passer la chance de pouvoir me moquer du grand Fred Weasley !

Je lui fis un grand sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, il arqua un sourcil, pour montrer son interrogation. Puis, je me tournais vers le deuxième jumeau et tandis qu'on avançait vers la maisonnette, je fis mine de me prendre les pieds dans un trou et de trébucher. Par réflexe, George me rattrapa en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

\- _**Est-ce que ça va, Hermignonne ?**_ me demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- J _ **e… Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville…**_ dis-je en faisant une fausse grimace de douleur.

\- _**Attends je vais t'aider.**_ Me dit George avec un petit sourire en coin.

Fred s'approcha de nous et poussa son frère. Il m'attrapa à la volée et passa un de ses bras au tour de ma taille et l'autre bras sous mes genoux. Il me décolla du sol, sous l'absence de contact avec le sol, je poussais un petit cri de surprise. Il me porta comme une princesse, j'entourais son cou de mes bras et cachais ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- _**C'est bon je m'en occupe.**_ Dit-il en s'adressant à son jumeau sur un ton un peu plus froid qu'habituellement.

George ne lui répondit rien et nous laissa passer. On entra dans la maison et il me posa doucement sur le vieux canapé. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi mais resta assez près pour qu'il puisse me prendre le menton entre ses doigts.

\- _**Ne joues plus jamais avec mes nerfs, Princesse. Surtout quand cela concerne mon jumeau.**_ Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur ornant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- _**Mais, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.**_ Dis-je avec un air faussement innocent.

\- _**Tu es vraiment une diablesse au visage d'ange, tu le sais ça ?**_ Soupira-t-il désespéré, en se relevant.

Je le regardais avec mon plus angélique sourire et me levais du canapé pour lui faire face. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et m'approchais de son oreille, je le sentis frissonner sous le contact de mon souffle sur sa peau.

\- _**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai, mon Freddy. Je sais que tu m'aimes comme ça.**_ Lui dis-je avec une voix sensuelle.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, quand je lui mordillais le lobe de son oreille. Je m'éloignais de lui et lui fis un énorme sourire, avant de sortir de la maisonnette. Juste avant que je ne passe le pas de la porte, je me stoppais.

\- _**Heureusement que l'on ne compte pas les points, sinon je remporterais la partie !**_ dis-je, sans me retourner, sur un ton de défi et je repris mon chemin en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain arrivera comme je vais être en pleine période d'examens.

~Arizona Lou~


End file.
